Making Love out of nothing at all
by TheKid200182
Summary: COMPLETE!THe finale. Alternate Endings. based on songs by Air Supply of same name. R&R! HPGW, PostBook 6. Quite Good. rating is now upperT 15yrs above.
1. Making Love Out Of Nothing At All

Making Love out of Nothing at All 

Author's note: I wanted to break with tradition and call this songfic "The Final Night," referring to the final night together of our protagonists. But then, I figured that I'll continue the tradition! So, this story's 'a.k.a.' is – of course you know this – "The Final Night."

Review and vote to tell me which is better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Air Supply, (but I'll be using lots of the songs in the next few weeks) and I don't own JK Rowling's characters either.

Time: In between Book Six and Book Six! Ha ha ha! But not quite AU.

**Act 1**

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**At the funeral of the late Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.**

Harry James Potter gazed out at Dumbledore, encased in his cold, white, eternal tomb, and then turned to walk away. He was probably the last to leave, all the mourners having made their way back to the castle long before.

As he slowly trudged back to the castle of Hogwarts, he felt rather than saw the presence nearby. Then, he recognised the light footsteps, and sighed heavily.

"What do you want?" he asked, somewhat fiercely. Then again, considering what had just happened…

"I'm sorry, Harry. But…since this is our last night together…could we just go stargazing?" This ended with a small sniffle, and Harry felt HER hand pluck at his robes, and softly close over his own hand, and he felt her gaze on his face.

He flushed, feeling her eyes travel over his face, resting on his own eyes.

"Gin… It's too dangerous."

"It's our last night until this bloody war is over with! Please…Harry."

He sighed again. "Fine. But we'd better be back before midnight."

They walked hand in hand, like a real couple, shoulders brushing against each other, and basically doing as they would if this had been a normal term at Hogwarts.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"A spot I know that's perfect for stargazing. And it's got the best view of the lake."

**Act 2**

Harry found the spot; the little hollow in the ground, with a few trees, bushes and flowers shielding them from the howling wind – and the windows at Hogwarts that looked out here – that Harry recognised from his little peek in Snape's memory.

Where his father, Remus and Sirius had spent most of their free time.

Harry involuntarily clenched his fist at the thought of Snape. Whatever happened, he was going to make sure he plucked Snape's limbs off one by one. Then, as he realized that his fingernails were biting into his skin, even though they were quite short, he let go.

She didn't seem to have noticed a thing. They stopped, in the very middle of the mini-grotto, with just one tall tree above their heads.

"Oh, Harry! It looks so…romantic by moonlight…"

Even he himself was struck by the beauty of the place. Moonlight shone down from between the trees, and here and there fireflies danced, nightingales sung their beautiful melodies and…well, it was just what Harry had dreamed of.

"Yeah. It's…nice, isn't it?"

He spread out his cloak for them on the ground, and they lay on it. Harry was aware of the closeness of her hair, of her body, of her face of…

Ginny turned around, and suddenly kissed him. On the lips.

Harry was shocked. Pleasantly so. He pulled back, and so did she, gazing at each other in surprise. They sat up, he in total surprise and she in total embarassment.

"I – I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…maybe I came on too strong, I…"

Harry was conscious of his heart beating madly. This was different from Cho. He ran the very tip of his tongue over his lips, trying to gather in as much of her…taste, as possible.

"I…let's just…look at stars…" Ginny was stammering, still trying to save the situation, the hot flush that so reminded Harry of her brother creeping over her neck and face, and floundering when Harry leaned in and kissed her back.

He wasn't really aware of what he was doing, just aware of Ginny shifting her position, first in shock, then in delighted surprise, reciprocating, and he was aware of male instinct taking over, hugging her like a friend, except this was more intimate, more protective, more caring, more…loverlike.

I know just how to whisper,  
And I know just how to cry;  
I know just where to find the answers;  
And I know just how to lie.

He didn't feel his back against the tree, didn't feel anything except her. He didn't feel the awkwardness of their position, half sitting up, back against tree, and legs stretched out on the cloak in a lying position.

He felt his hand creep up her back of its' own accord, and gently stroke her hair. His nose was somehow getting tangled up with her red hair, and he breathed in, breathing in the wildflower scent of her hair, the scent that he knew was just from the shampoo that she used. But to him, the smell was purely Ginny Weasley.

_I know just how to fake it,  
And I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
And then I know just when to dream._

He could almost feel his pulse quicken, as she ran her hands over his back and kissed him harder. He could feel her body moulding itself against his, feeling her curves and her body, and he knew that she felt the same too.

And I know just where to touch you,  
And I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
And I know when to let you loose.

They finally broke for air, and stared at each other for a long time, marveling at their first kiss, before lying back down on the cloak and against the tree, with her head on his chest, snuggled up against him, his arms around her and her hands holding his.

"Wow, Harry. Who knew you were such a great kisser." She was still catching her breath.

"I'm not! I just…I don't know, I haven't been doing anything. You were great, though."

"Instinct?"

"Yep."

"Same here."

Between intervals, they kissed again, embracing each other, and just enjoying the company of the other. Harry felt such peace in his heart as he had never felt before.

"I wish tonight would go on forever."

And I know the night is fading,  
And I know that time's gonna fly;  
And I'm never gonna tell you everything  
I've got to tell you,  
But I know I've got to give it a try.

Harry knew the night would soon be over. And he could not continue this relationship, as it would just make her an irresistible target for Voldemort and his cronies.

But just for this night, he wanted to tell her the secret that had been hiding in his heart for so long. He wanted to tell her the thing the monster inside him wanted to shout out, wanted to scream out the stuff he had been keeping bottled up for so long…

And I know the roads to riches,  
And I know the ways to fame;  
I know all the rules  
And then I know how to break 'em  
And I always know the name of the game.

Harry chuckled softly. Just look at the Boy-Who-Lived now…struggling with his feelings, unable to pluck up the courage to say what he wanted to say to the girl whom he loved…

But I don't know how to leave you,  
And I'll never let you fall;  
And I don't know how you do it,  
Making love out of nothing at all

Harry swallowed, and rested his head against the tree. He sat there for a while, staring up at the sky. He shifted just once as he levitated the cloak out from under them and covered it over him and Ginny, who had gone to sleep with her head on his chest and her arms around his waist.

Making love  
Out of nothing at all,

Making love  
Out of nothing at all,

Making love  
Out of nothing at all,

Making love  
Out of nothing at all,

Making love  
Out of nothing at all…

He began to remember those little things that he'd forgotten in the hectic pace of the battles against Voldemort. Like when Ginny had comforted him as he fumed, banned from playing Quidditch by Dolores Umbridge. Or when she had stayed up to keep him company in his fifth year while he tried to study for his OWLs.

Every time I see you all the rays of the sun  
Are streaming through the waves in your hair;  
And every star in the sky is taking aim  
At your eyes like a spotlight.  
The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost  
And it's looking for a rhythm like you.

And then there was the time when, after Sirius's death, she'd just comforted him silently on the train ride home, just by being there, accompanying and sharing with him in his grief. She'd always been there, helping him ride through the roller-coaster of life, rejoicing with him when he was up and helping him up when he was down.

You can take the darkness from the pit of the night,

And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright.  
I've got to follow it, 'cause everything I know, well it's nothing till I give it to you.

And he knew, that when the last came to the last, when he faced Voldemort and his minions, Ginny would be there, rooting for him, supporting him, helping him up when he fell.

I can make the run or stumble,  
I can make the final block;  
And I can make every tackle, at the sound of the whistle,  
I can make all the stadiums rock.

And right now, all of his doubts, his fears, his trepidation, were all swept away. It was as if a power had come into his body. Harry glanced at his fingers, half-expecting electricity to leap from the fingertips.

He was going to do this. He was going to find the Horcruxes, destroy them, kill Voldemort, free the world of the evil which had so mercilessly gripped it for the best part of a few decades.

I can make tonight forever,  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn;  
And I can make you every promise that has ever been made,  
And I can make all your demons be gone.

It was probably around three in the morning, guessed Harry. Harry shook Ginny gently, and she woke up almost immediately. She took a look at her surroundings, then straddled Harry, kissing him as the couple rolled over on the grass.

"Ginny, I've got something to tell you." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes?"

"I…I love you. But…I'm going to have to go away. They're shutting Hogwarts down, and I'm going to find Voldemort's Horcruxes and kill him."

She was surprised by the determination in his voice, he could see that.

"Fine. And I suppose you're going to tell me I have to stay, right?"

"No. I…want you to come with me. I want you to come help me fight the Horcruxes. If there's one thing that can kill them it's probably love."

"And?"

"And I love you, Ginny."

But I'm never gonna make it without you,  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And I'm never gonna make it like you do,  
Making love out of nothing at all.

She kissed him, and then kissed him again, and again. They rolled over, and stared up at the sky, intertwined with one another.

Making love  
Out of nothing at all,

Making love  
Out of nothing at all,

Making love  
Out of nothing at all,

Making love  
Out of nothing at all,

Making love  
Out of nothing at all…

**How's that? Read and review, please.**


	2. The One That You Love

The One that you Love 

Based on Air Supply song of the same name.

Disclaimer: OK you know the drill, I know you know the drill, you know I know you know the drill. But for those eagle-eye lawyers whom I bet is surfing these pages, sorry!

Thanks to my reviewers:

Hopelessromantic1234 and skyscraper495

P.S. I've got a new address, so pls review there.

Thanks! My first fic (tear in eye)…

Act 1 

Harry awoke slowly, feeling the dead weight pinning his body down, and looked down to find…Ginny. Then he looked around him. He was in the grotto where he had watched his father in the Pensieve, and had seemingly just spent the night with…Ginny.

His first thought: "Oh shit! What did I do last night!" Predictable and cliched though it may seem, it was what he thought first.

Then he saw that they were not naked, she was perfectly and completely dressed, and the memories flooded back.

He smiled, and brought a hand down on her shoulder. "Hey. Wake up, baby." He gently shook her.

Ginny stretched, and cursed in her sleep. "Damn! You come back here Snape! I…you gonna get the bat-bogey hex of your life!"

Harry chuckled. Ginny heard the soft, low laughter, and she woke up fully. She snuggled up to Harry for a bit, him patting her, when suddenly she bolted upright.

"Uh…Harry… What did we do last night?"

Now the night has gone  
Now the night has gone away...  
Doesn't seem that long  
We hardly had two words to say...

Harry laughed again. "Don't worry, I did the same when I woke up. It's just…you were kinda hugging me tightly. And no, we didn't do anything last night."

Ginny sat back, relieved. "Thank Merlin." Then she giggled, kissed him and laid back down on Harry. "I guess we just spent our first night together, eh? But it's gonna end soon…" she added.

Hold me in your arms  
For just another day  
I promise this one will go slow  
Oh...  
We have the right you know  
We have the right you know

Harry sighed. The night had whizzed by too fast. He took her in his arms, and kissed her again in the pre-dawn stillness. The waves of the Great Lake rippled, splashing rhythmically against the shores.

"I wish you didn't need to go kick Voldemort's ass. We'd have so much fun together."

Don't say the mornings come  
Don't say the mornings come so soon...  
Must we end this way  
When so much here is hard to lose...  
Love is everywhere  
I know it is  
Such moments as this  
Are too few…

"Shhhh. Let me just enjoy the morning. I don't want to think about anything right now. Just you, me and the dawn."

Harry stared out across the lake, towards east where the first few crimson rays were breaking through.

Oh...  
It's all up to you  
It's all up to you...  
Here I am  
The one that you love  
Askin' for another day  
Understand the one that you love  
Loves you in so many ways…

"Let's just have another day. Just to be together, do the things we would normally do, and just…"

Ginny shifted, and rested her head on his chest, wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into Harry's thick cloak. "I wish so too, Harry. But we've both got jobs to do. And it's no use sinking in self-pity and denial."

Ah...  
Tell me we can stay  
Tell me we can stay oh please...  
They are the words to say  
The only words I can believe...  
Hold me in your arms  
For just another day  
I promise this one will go slow…

"A war's going on, Ginny. And I know what you mean. We must fight."

"Yeah, but… I know what you mean too. It's so peaceful, isn't it? You could almost pretend a war isn't raging on…"

Oh...  
We have the right you know  
We have the right you know

They sat there for the next half hour, kissing, hugging, enjoying the fleeting feel of each other as a couple, and watching the dawn.

_Here I am  
The one that you love  
Askin' for another day  
Understand the one that you love  
Loves you in so many ways_

"I love you, Ginny. I love you." Harry mumbled against her forehead.

"I know, Harry. And I love you too."

_Here I am  
The one that you love  
Askin' for another day  
Understand the one that you love  
Loves you in so many ways  
The night has gone  
A part of yesterday_

"Damn, it's so hard to let you go…" Harry could feel his shirt getting wet. He saw the trickle of a single tear down her cheek.

"Don't cry, baby. We've still another day to go. As long as we stay in Hogwarts, this term, Voldemort won't know about us. But after this one last day…"

"I know, Harry. I know…"

_I don't know what to say...  
I don't know what to say...  
Here I am  
The one that you love  
Askin' for another day  
Understand  
The one that you love  
Loves you in so many ways..._

"Promise me something, Harry."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that, whatever happens…you'll come back," and she punctuated her sentence with a sob. "You'll come back, and we'll all…all settle down or whatever. Don't get yourself killed."

Harry was solemn. He nodded.

"And promise me this, Ginny. If the balloon goes up, if I die…then run away. Forget about me. Forget about the wizarding worlds. And…if I'm not dead yet…please stay for me."

She sniffled, and nodded. The sunlight caught her tear-streaked face for an instant, before she buried her head in his chest and sobbed.

_Here I am  
The one that you love  
Askin' for another day  
Understand the one that you love  
Loves you in so many ways_

"I guess…this is it. We'll…we won't…we'll pretend that this…" she sniffled again.

Harry shushed her, putting a finger to her mouth. "I know. The others musn't suspect."

"I love you, Harry James Potter…"

"And I love you, Ginny Weasley…"

_Here I am  
The one that you love  
Askin' for another day  
Understand the one that you love  
Loves you in so many ways..._

And they basked in the sunlight, lovers for one last time until the afternoon. Then they each got up, and went their separate ways. Although they always stayed near, physically, Harry never let her touch him.

But he would always remember that night spent together. Their final night…and the morning after.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams 

By Sapphire200182

Sequel to "Two Less Lonely People", but not bad for standalone. Based on Air Supply song of the same name.

After much deliberation between myself, myself, myself, Ced14 and myself, I have decided to expand this collection of one-shot songfics into a coherent and fully-connected story. Watch out for the collection! Air Supply fans out there, hit me!

Disclaimer: Ah, hell, I own no nothing. Watch out for my other one-shots, "The one that you love" and my big debut songfic, "Making love out of nothing at all" by Sapphire200182! Read and review!

Act 1 Somewhere in Albania 

_This is the time when you need a friend  
You just need someone near  
I'm not looking forward to the night I will spend  
Thinking of you when you're not here  
_

Harry cursed silently as he struggled to set up the tent. He was traveling alone incognito as a Muggle now, very close to getting Voldemort's last Horcrux – the reading-glasses of Ravenclaw. Harry knew that the least bit of magic he performed would attract Death Eaters and Dark troops for five miles around.

He'd had to leave Ginny behind with Bill Weasley in Cairo at the end, both still finding ways to destroy the Horcruxes. Regulus Alphard Black had destroyed the Slytherin Horcrux, and Ginny – somehow – had managed to smash the cup of Hufflepuff. He still didn't know how she could do it, but the point was that it could be done and this cheered Harry up a smidgeon…

It just hurt him in his heart when he thought of Ginny. He'd derived so much comfort in her company, and they'd spent the past few months living together, really getting to know each other intimately.

_How many times will I think about the things  
I'd like to do  
Always denied the right to live my life the way I want  
I want to share it with you_

Once again, he wished Ginny was here as he heated up his supper of instant noodles. Even if it was just mineral water and instant noodles, with Ginny the food was appetising, the drink was sparkling and the conversation was nothing short of scintillating.

_Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams_

That night, as he tucked himself into the sleeping in the Muggle tent, he relived (for the hundredth time) that night by the Great Lake, when they'd truly discovered each other.

_I'll think of your kiss as the days roll by  
And I'll write the words you love  
And what I can't say in a letter  
Will just have to wait till I get home_

When he wasn't tracking down the Horcruxes, he would stop and send letters by Muggle post. It was much safer that way. The Death Eaters didn't watch Muggle post – there were just too many innocent ones to keep track of all of them.

"Dear Ginny," he read aloud as he wrote. "…it's really boring without you. I wish this damn war would be over soon. How's things in Egypt? Has the war reached there yet?" The French and Spanish wizarding communities had recently announced the official commencement of war in their hamlets, with open duels fought between Lord Voldemort's followers and the local Aurors.

So far, things were _not_ going well for the followers of the Light.

_Ooh there's not much time to tell you half the things I should  
Only that I'm so glad I fell in love with you  
And I'd do it again if I could_

"…oh, baby, I'm sure you would understand me. I'm missing you so much. It's lonely out here. Very lonely."

_Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams  
_

When he slept, he used to think of Ginny before falling off to sleep, of her body curled up next to him like they used to. It was the only way he could sleep.

_Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams_

And every night, he dreamed of Ginny alone. And that romantic night-time first date, staring out over the Great Lake. And it was then that he made his decision. The most final decision of his life.

_Sleep like a child resting deep  
You don't know what you give me I keep  
For these moments alone_

The next day, he decided, he would buy a ring. He'd get her alone, once Voldemort was dead, and then he'd tell her…

_Close your eyes I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close your eyes I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams…_

But while Harry was snuggling himself into his sleeping-bag, at ultimate peace at last, he couldn't know that right now, right this second, in the Dark Lord's enclaves, something was being planned that would rock Harry's world.


	4. War by Edwin Starr

**WAR!**

Okay, okay, I know this isn't an Air Supply song…but I just couldn't find any appropriate ones! So here it is, a popular war song by Edwin Starr, top chart position #1 on July 26, 1970.

Disclaimer: I don't own JK's work, I don't own Edwin Starr's work. Period!

Oh, and sorry for the cliffies!

**Azkaban Island.**

_War!_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Absolutely nothing…_

Harry dodged the bolt of green, and fired off his own Stunner, the blast striking through the Death Eater's Shield Charm and impacting on his chest. The white mask fell off as the man crumpled, and Vincent Crabbe's beefy face was exposed.

_War is something that I despise,_

_For it means destruction of innocent lives,_

_For it means tears, in thousands of mothers' eyes,_

_When their sons go out to fight, to give their lives._

Ginny fought like a lioness, dueling Death Eater after Death Eater, knowing that each less Dark supporter meant one less obstacle in between her beloved and Voldemort.

_War! What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Say it again…_

_Absolutely nothing!_

Hermione unleashed a barrage of spells, showing the spirit intellectual who would rather study being forced to fight.

But fight she did, for she had to repay Dumbledore's death.

_It's nothing but a heartbreaker,_

_Friend only to the undertaker,_

_War is the enemy of all mankind,_

_The thought of war blows my mind._

The dead corpses of friends haunted Ron's mind, the screams of the wounded and the tears of family members echoed in his ears. He was determined to stamp out the Dark, that the screaming that filled his dreams would be stopped.

_Handed down from generation to generation,_

_Induction in destruction,_

_Who wants to die?_

In the course of battle, Harry saw friends and school-mates forced to fight, even kill. Maddened by the death of her little sister, Parvati Patil had actually used the Killing Curse. Many others, he was sure, must also have killed people in the course of battle, knowingly or not.

Whether the vitcims were Death Eaters, or that they died of their wounds, or that they richly deserved it, was no excuse.

War had turned the best of their generation into killers.

_War!_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Say it again…_

_War!_

_What is it good for?_

The sharp _clink!_ of breaking porcelain rang around the battlefield, as a Death Eater garbed in flowing, dark robes crushed his mask beneath a heel. One of Voldemort's best lieutenants turned on his own compatriots.

Severus Snape could have cried, at having been forced to kill Dumbledore. But all this had already been planned.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_War has shattered many a young man's dreams,_

_Made them disabled, bitter and mean,_

_Life is too precious to be fighting wars each day,_

_War can't give life, it only takes it away._

"Severus Snape, you will be faced with a decision one day. To choose between the right and the easy."

Snape sat stony-faced in Dumbledore's office. The Potter boy had just stumbled in with Diggory's body, and the Triwizard Cup-Portkey, blabbering about Death Eaters and Dark Lords.

"And, Snape, that decision may involve killing people that you love the most. You must have the courage to do it, nay, to do it with glee." Old Albus had foreseen everything. Snape had nearly wanted to take his own life, after Dumbledore's tragic demise, but he knew his capacity as a spy. He knew he had a job to do.

Later on, while at Potter's bed-side, Dumbledore had seen it important enough to tell him in front of everybody of his duty. Although no-one had guessed it right, Dumbledore's comment about the thing that Snape must do and would not like to do was to kill Albus.

And, facing the situation with sheer, cold logic, Snape knew that what Albus had said must be done. It would almost be bearable if he had been allowed to watch Dumbledore's funeral, but his Death Eater duties had prevented him from doing this.

_It's nothing but a heartbreaker,_

_Friend only to the undertaker,_

_There must be some place for these things today,_

_They say we must fight to keep our freedom,_

_But Lord there's got to be a better way,_

_Better than war._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

And the result of Severus Snape having been man enough to do what was right instead of what was easy had helped Harry beat the odds and kill Voldemort.

For at the last moment, Snape turned on Voldemort's bodyguards, holding them off, giving Harry the small chance that he exploited to its' fullest.

_War!_

_What is it good for?_

_Absolutely nothing!_

_Say it again…_

_Absolutely nothing!_

**The Burrow.**

But, in the throes of victory, the acrid smell of sulphur permeated the nostrils of the revellers as they celebrated the victory of Light over Dark in the woods in Ottery St. Catchpole.

Hurrying in the direction of the smell and a rising plume of smoke that cast a dark shadow on the quiet, tranquil countryside, Harry and the Order of the Phoenix came upon the site of the Burrow. And indeed, it was a site only for the Burrow proper had been utterly destroyed. The scene showed all the characteristics of a magical fireball.

A Death Eater favourite, an SMD, a spell of mass destruction.

And there could only be one person who could have a motive in setting it off, for that person was the only Death Eater left alive.

Draco Malfoy. Long jealous over Harry's relationship with Ginny, he had plotted and planned with the best of Slytherin cunning. And, though he knew that Voldemort would die, he played along, because he knew that a new Dark Lord would take over. Lord Malfoy.

So he decided to bide his time, waiting for the right opportunity to strike back at Harry Potter, to defeat this icon of Light and take over the world.

But his actions had done little, for the Burrow was empty anyway, the Weasleys having decided to move to a new wizarding village being built in Godric's Hollow. There was only one fatality, a minor loss compared to the casualties taken during the entire war. But fatalities were still fatalities, and this one was a terrible loss.

For it was a Weasley who had died.


	5. Goodbye

Goodbye 

Goodbye, based on Air Supply song of the same name. The next instalment of the 'Air Supply Series', courtesy of Sapphire200182! Semi-sequel to "Sweet Dreams", but it's a good Standalone. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Nothing, as usual.

Here we go. Pay attention to the lyrics, guys!

Act 1 

"_The Final War brought much pain and death to the wizarding communities of the world. But no wizarding nation suffered more than England, which had the highest number of deaths during the war. Albania lagged a distant second. But the Final War shattered not just families. It also destroyed lives and relationships."_

–Professor Hermione Granger, during a History of Magic lesson at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry–

_I can see the pain living in your eyes,  
And I know how hard you try,  
You deserve to have so much more…_

Harry tried to keep the tears out of his eyes, and a great big lump rose in his throat. Next to him, Ginny sobbed uncontrollably, leaning on Harry for support as she wept.

Harry put her arm over her shoulder, and stared at the tomb of the one who had figured so much in both their lives.

_I can feel your heart and I sympathize,  
And I'll never criticize,  
All you've ever meant to my life…_

The simple black marble tomb had been paid for by the Weasley twins, who now stood off to a side, having lost their cheerful spirit entirely. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Hermione weeping, supported by Ron who looked like crying himself.

ARTHUR WEASLEY, it said in gold lettering at the top.

_I don't want to let you down,  
I don't want to lead you on,  
I don't want to hold you back,  
From where you might belong…_

Harry put his arm around her, glad that Voldemort was dead and that he could now court her openly, and gently whispered in her ear. "You want to stay longer, Gin?"

She gulped, and made an attempt to answer. "N-n-no. Let's…let's go for a walk."

As they walked off to a nearby grove of trees, Harry made another life-changing decision.

_You would never ask me why,  
My heart is so disguised,  
I just can't live a lie anymore…_

At the grove, they embraced as Ginny was overwhelmed by a fresh wave of tears, strengthening Harry's resolve to do this even more.

"Ginny," he said finally, when she had subsided. "I…I think we should break up for now."

As she looked at him in shock, he quickly continued, pushing his advantage. "I know Voldemort's dead, but many of his followers are still out there. And they want revenge on me. As long as we're together, they won't stop to harm your family. And I can't allow that to happen."

_I would rather hurt myself,  
Than to ever make you cry,  
There's nothing left to say but goodbye…  
_

"I'd rather die than have Draco Malfoy hunting down your family one by one. So…until every last Death Eater is run down…I guess I had better say goodbye."

_You deserve the chance at the kind of love,  
I'm not sure I'm worthy of,  
Losing you is painful to me…  
_

"But, Harry! I…" she began, but he cut her off.

"But nothing! You deserve a chance to have a life you'll never have if I'm around. Go find some other…" and he choked on these last words, "…guy to love."

_I don't want to let you down,  
I don't want to lead you on,  
I don't want to hold you back,  
From where you might belong…  
_

"Harry! I would never look at it that way! I love you! You know I love you. And nobody could replace you."

Harry closed his eyes, counted to ten, and opened them again, willing away the tears. "Ginny, I can't lie to myself anymore. I'm not…not worthy of you. Those Death Eaters are after me. And if they want me, they'll get me, but not you, not Ron, not Hermione."

_You would never ask me why,  
My heart is so disguised,  
I just can't live a lie anymore…_

"But Harry! You…you can't… what about all those times together? What about… the first night by the Great Lake, and all the others?"

_I would rather hurt myself,  
Than to ever make you cry,  
There's nothing left to say but goodbye…  
_

"I've thought it all out. And this is the only solution. Till we meet again, Ginny. I'm gonna kill Malfoy for this."

He kissed her one last time, more passionate than they had ever kissed before, each other feeling their partner's sweet essence, mixed with the bitterness of separation and salty tears. They seemed locked together so fiercely that when they separated, it seemed like the last tremble before death.

_You would never ask me why,  
My heart is so disguised,  
I just can't live a lie anymore…  
_

_I would rather hurt myself,  
Than to ever make you cry,  
There's nothing left to try…_

And, with a forlorn wave and a brokenhearted sob, Harry Apparated out of her life.

_Though it's gonna hurt us both,  
There's no other way than to say goodbye…_


	6. It's Never Too Late

It's never too late 

OK, here's the next little songfic, based on song by Air Supply of the same name. Read and review plz!

Disclaimer: Hmm…is there a person who spends his time checking fanfictions for disclaimers? I own everything! (checks for SWAT team busting down the door) er…better not chance it! Nothing! Nothing you hear?

I suggest you put the fic on chapter alert because we've got a heck of a long way to go and I've got some really good chapters up in my sleeve (no, wait, I'm wearing a sleeveless shirt). Plus, it's nice to be able to finish a story, no?

In the meantime, check out my four-chap Christmas songfics titled "It's A Wonderful Christmas!"

**Three months later.**

Act 1 

_Take the river to the highest mountain   
Take the ocean to the farthest sea  
I'd take back everything I've said to hurt you  
If you'd come back to me  
_

Harry Potter stepped carefully through the dark, snowy forests of Albania, wand out in front of him. Up ahead, over the next rise, would be his destiny.

_I'd bring you fire from the frozen waters  
Leave a flower 'neath a fallen tree  
I'd take back everything I said to scare you  
Away from me  
_

And as he crept forward slowly through the undergrowth, he knew that if he captured this one remaining Death Eater who was still championing the Slytherin Cause, he would forever reap its' benefits.

_Two hands can feel so much more   
That's what I'm loving you for  
I was too blind to see fear was inside of me  
I'm not afraid anymore  
_

Ginny Weasley.

_It's never too late, it's never too late  
To forgive and forget  
Tell me that it isn't over, tell me that it isn't over  
I'll never hold you again  
_

But in his heart he still worried. Just days ago Bill Weasley's home had been razed by a mighty magical fireball, and only the fact that Bill and family had been Apparating away at the time had saved them.

Draco Malfoy had also killed Mr. Weasley, and was now hunting down the Weasleys just to spite Harry and attempt to sabotage his relationship with Ginny, hoping that Harry would push Ginny away and doom their friendship.

And Harry had fallen for the trap!

_If a broken wing can still be mended  
Then a foolish heart can still be true  
Take the river to the highest mountain  
That's where I'll wait for you_

He dodged the bolt of green, and blasted away with Stunners, but Malfoy blocked and deflected most of them. He was panting, they both were. It had been hours since they'd begun the duel, and Harry knew he couldn't last for long.

Not with the wound on his shoulder, where a chunk of flesh had been ripped away by a curse. Harry dodged behind a tree trunk, and hurled five different hexes over his shoulder.

Then, Apparating quickly behind Malfoy, he aimed a good Full-Body Bind at Malfoy's back. Malfoy, hearing the _pop!_ of Harry's Apparation whirled around and hastily sent up a Shield Charm…

"Petrificus Totalus!" The jet of red broke through the other's Shield Charm, and he fell, stunned, to the ground.

Draco Malfoy panted, cursing out Harry with all his might. "You were always good at dueling. By Merlin, if I'd just break this Bind and get my wand, I'll not leave a limb of you together!" His voice rose to a shriek.

Harry smiled grimly and collected Malfoy's wand. "It's a life in Azkaban for you, _friend_."

Malfoy's eyes gleamed like a snake's and he hissed through clenched teeth. "It'll be to my satisfaction to see that your little Mudblood doesn't take you back. Why," and here he laughed, "she might even be banging Dean Thomas right now! He was always popular with the girls…"

Harry's blood ran cold, and he swore.

_Two hearts can feel so much more   
That's what I'm loving you for  
The man that you tried to free   
Is still locked inside of me  
And your heart must open the door  
_

As Harry left Azkaban, having made sure Draco was safely in the guards' custody, he quickly Apparated home, hoping beyond hope that the girl whose heart he had frozen – albeit for her own safety – would take him back into her arms.

_It's never too late, it's never too late  
To forgive and forget  
Tell me that it isn't over, tell me that it isn't over  
I'll never hold you again_

Author's Note: Will Ginny take him back? Will the ring in Harry's pocket come to nought? Find out, in our next episode of…the Air Supply Series!


	7. Lonely is the night

Lonely is the Night 

By Sapphire200182

The next installment of the "Air Supply Series", which is a collection of loosely-linked HP/GW songfics which share one significant trait…they are original fics by me and they are all named after the song that is woven into the storyline.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…which is probably a good thing 'cos Harry Potter might jump off the Teens rack and into the Erotica section…just joking!

Act 1 

Ginny stared out at the starry night, and sniffled. It had been months since Harry had gone, hunting down one of the most powerful Death Eaters, and also the only one left – Draco Malfoy. Since then, she hadn't received any letters from Harry, and she'd cried almost all the time, and when she wasn't crying she was staring at the skies and wondering where Harry was.

She'd tried to cry herself to sleep, but that hadn't worked tonight.

A rustle of leaves in the garden beneath, and there came the soft hoot of an owl. Crookshanks yowled, giving chase at a garden gnome who promptly squealed out something, probably gnomish invective.

Ginny resumed her gaze at the skies, spotting the star Sirius. The midnight tableau looked exactly like it had on that first date by the Great Lake…

Another rustle of leaves, but this time no gnomish curses. Ginny straightened, and peered out over the sill.

No Crookshanks. No garden gnome scampering to safety. Certainly not the warning hoot of an owl. But there were definitely more dry leaves crackling.

Ginny slowly dropped a hand to her dresser table, grabbing her wand. Although most of the powerful Death Eaters had been run down, the little minions still dreamt of glory and conquest, and the War hadn't quite quite died down yet.

Another rustle of leaves. The garden had fallen quiet…eerily so.

Then a shadow loomed up outside, staring up at her window. Ginny nearly screamed, except… it could be a garden gnome, she told herself.

Except garden gnomes weren't taller than she was. Or have a great shock of unruly, jet-black hair. Or grip an eleven-inch-holly-wood-phoenix-feather wand. Or – and here Ginny's heart lifted almost to her throat – possess two extremely sharp eyes, emerald green behind those familiar glasses…

Really thought that I could live without you  
Really thought that I could make it on my own  
Sent you away yeah I said I didn't need you  
I let you go I let you go I let you go  
Now I'm so lost without you  
Now you're not here and now I know

Ginny flung open her cupboard door, grabbing the Comet Two-Sixty that she'd persuaded Harry into buying (he'd originally wanted to get a Firebolt for her) and ducked, shooting out of the window with practised ease.

But she shot out into empty air, and when she landed, she could see no sign. Was it just a sick, terrible dream?

And indeed it seemed to be her imagination, for nothing could be seen. She checked behind her. Nothing.

"Look again, Gin."

She spun around, and there he was, materializing out of thin air, removing the Invisibility Cloak.

_Lonely is the night when I'm not with you  
Lonely is the night ain't no light shining through  
Till you're in my arms till you're here by my side  
Lonely am I_

They stood and stared at each other. Wind blew the dry leaves between them, rustling into the night.

"Ginny? I'm back."

They both took a step forward, and then suddenly they came togethe, like a line of silken electricity, touching each other, kissing each other deeply, feeling the reassurance of solid flesh.

He stroked her hair, feeling its' soft reassurance, smelling that 'Ginny Wildflower' smell that he'd come to associate with her.

She felt his back, slightly gaunt with the rigours of the past weeks, and drinking in those emerald-green pupils that seemed to permeate her soul, and fill her till swooning with the love they radiated.

_Never thought that I, that I would need you  
Never thought that I, that I'd be missing you  
Gotta get you back  
I just got to find a way now  
To let you know to let you know to let you know  
That I'm so lost without you  
And now this world it just ain't right_

She stepped back, still embracing each other, and something wet fell on his shirt. A tear perhaps?

She brought a hand up, caressing his face, feeling its' familiar contours, striking his cheek, and then…

SLAP!

Cheek stinging, Harry reeled, and fell backwards into the bushes growing by the side of the Burrow, and knocked his head against the wall.

"Hey! What was that for!" He rubbed his smarting cheek, as the little spitfire advanced on him.

"Harry James Potter! That, was for leaving without me. And this, is for not even owling or anything!" She whipped her wand up, and before he knew it great flapping balls of bat-gunk attacked him, fouling his hair, smacking against his glasses, and then suddenly were gone.

Replaced by her lips, attacking him as they kissed again, and he leaned back against the house, enjoying every moment of it.

"And this," she said tenderly, "…is for coming back."

They sat there half the night, enjoying the moon, the stars, but most of all each other.

_Lonely is the night when I'm not with you  
Lonely is the night ain't no light shining through  
Till you're in my arms till you're here by my side  
Lonely am I_

"So," she said later, over a hot cup of industrial-strength black coffee, "…are you gonna tell me about your little adventure?"

Ginny was snuggled up against him next to the fire, sitting on his lap, and him in a big armchair that he had conjured up. Her hands played with his, which were clasped around her tightly.

_I can make it through the day  
I can fake it okay  
I just smile and pretend  
And I tell myself I'll be alright  
_

Harry grinned. "Well…it was hell. Without you, that is."

Ginny smiled. The firelight flickered across their faces, and she basked in its' warmth. It had replaced the coldness in the pit of her belly when Harry had left. "Oh? Really? Can't live without me, eh? How are you going to survive in the world, then, Mr. Killed-Voldie-On-My-Own?"

He shifted, and rummaged in his pockets for it. His scrabbling fingers suddenly encountered a piece of velvet fabric.

Harry brought it out, a small velvet box, and snapped it open.

In it lay the most beautiful ring Ginny had ever seen, a small, demure diamond set in the middle of the plainest gold band you could ever dream of. But its…minimalism, its soft, creamy, even texture surprised her. It wasn't garish, and it wasn't plain Jane.

It was just right.

Harry cleared his throat, which had suddenly gone dry. "Er…Ginny…it's boring being a bachelor. Even Ron and Hermione are getting married. Could you fix it for me so I'm hitched?"

Ginny smiled, and her eyes twinkled. "Why, Harry James Potter. That's no way to ask a lady to marry you. No romance at all… What happened to the Four Famous Words?"

"I'll Pay The Bill?"

Ginny laughed, a silvery tinkle that reminded him of soft wind chimes tinkling in the light breeze.

"No, silly…will you marry me?"

Harry straightened her up, gripping her by the shoulders. "Will you marry me?" he asked solemnly.

In answer, she threw her arms around him, and they melted into a kiss – one that they would remember forever, so intense was its' passion. Harry trembled violently, and when they broke for air it was like having been to Heaven and back, and Valhalla to boot.

"Yes…oh yes…" she said, and laid her head down on Harry's chest, feeling the most contented she'd ever felt in her life.

_But lonely is the night  
Lonely is the night…_


	8. Two Less Lonely People

Two Less Lonely People in the World 

By Sapphire 200182

I'm truly very sorry for not updating. As soon as I saw all your vigorous comments, I immediately set about writing a little lemony-flavoured fic for you (treat this as a warning to all below-15 fellows reading this). However, many things cropped up to delay my progress.

For starters, the New Year's and Chinese New Year preps (I'm kinda from a Western-Chinese family) took up lots of time, it was the start of college for me (I'm taking Stats and Accounting) and…well, my girlfriend broke up with me, and I didn't feel like writing HP/GW fluff after the Author/GF fluff didn't work out… I'm still trying to handle it, but rest assured the ending is coming up!

Almost the last one already! So many songfics…but I'm running out of meaningful songs! Review and send in suggestions to my address at But I only do meaningful ones, so…

Disclaimer: Alright! I do not own nor claim to own anything by Air Supply, JK Rowling, or whatever lawsuit you're thinking up right now!

Review guys, review! You are my petrol. Special thanks to HopelessRomantic: you've kept me going since my debut on FanFiction.

Ced14, thanks for excellent beta-ing. Courtney, you rock!

Act 1 

"You know, Ginny, before you I'd never had a love in my life before. You can't really call Cho anything except a very momentary crush."

"And don't you think I know that…ooh, look! Sirius!"

Harry Potter searched the skies, and finally saw the star. The one that would forever hold a special significance in his life.

He and Ginny were lying together, on his cloak, with a half-finished picnic basket next to them. Today was the first night of their mini-honeymoon, and they were celebrating in the little grotto on Hogwarts' lands, overlooking the Great Lake, where they had their first date.

Voldemort and his consorts were a memory far behind, a mere ripple in the ocean of Time. Harry smiled, and felt truly content.

_I was down my dreams were wearing thin  
When you're lost where do you begin  
My heart always seemed to drift from day to day   
Looking for the love that never came my way  
_

As the two lay down, Ginny turned her head to kiss him softly, before settling down to watch the stars.

"Look… it's a deer."

A stag had leapt out of the bushes at the far side of the Lake. Treading forward silently, the animal dipped his head, and drank, ripples coursing out over the still waters. A doe was not far behind, probably his mate.

"James and Lily…" sighed Ginny.

_Then you smiled and I reached out to you  
I could tell you were lonely too  
One look and then it all began for you and me  
The moment that we touched I knew that there would be…  
_

They'd spent an afternoon necking in the Hogwarts Library, and had come across a list of Animagi. Listed on the short page of parchment was James and Lily Potter, and Harry discovered his mother had learned the spell _after_ she'd married James.

With the predictable result of choosing a doe as her Animal.

Ginny shifted around, and for a moment her breasts brushed against his chest. She stopped, becoming very still, her head turning to face Harry. He thought fleetingly of the girl he'd fallen in love with when she had braces and a flat chest. And he looked down at the full-figured, mature young woman by his side and marveled at the way things turned out.

"Harry…"

He turned to look down at her, recognising the I-Want-To-Make-Out tone in her voice. "Well…"

Their lips met, and seconds later their bodies came together in a tight embrace, fumbling with their clothes…

_Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine _

He kissed her, unbuckling her jeans, their robes already discarded. The tips of his fingers brushed against her sheer, black panties, and he realised they were damp. The sensation turned out to be an excellent aphrodisiac; his jeans begun to feel somewhat…uncomfortable.

She nibbled at his ear, as he pulled her long jeans off her. The end of a leg snagged on her foot, and his efforts to remove it only succeeded in tickling her. She squealed and giggled as he struggled to remove her jeans.

"I…just…ahh, damn it!" Harry grabbed his wand and magicked the garment off.

She smiled, hiding the butterflies flapping freely in her stomach. "Come on, Harry James Potter, if you can survive an Avada and take down the greatest Dark Lord ever…surely you can strip me!"

_In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right   
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight…  
_

He encountered more problems, searching (unsuccessully) behind her back for her bra clasp. She let him struggle for a minute before pointing to the heart-shaped buckle on her front.

He slowly uncovered her breasts, peeling them off like forbidden fruit. He dipped his head, and her fingers knotted in his hair. A thrill of anticipation ran over her body, beginning and ending between her legs.

He traced a line with the very tip of his finger, from her mouth, over the curve of her breast, a circle around the peak, dipping down to a very wet patch of curly hair between her legs…

Seconds later he followed the blazed trail with his mouth, working downwards with a series of kisses…

_Just to think what I might have missed  
Looking back how did I exist  
I dreamed, still I never thought I'd come this far  
But miracles come true, I know 'cause here we are…_

Raining down kisses on her breasts, he caressed her as she closed her eyes and moaned.

She guided him towards her, and a tremble of delight and pleasure coursed through her body as he entered, hitting against her barrier.

She gasped as he thrust inside her, staying still as the pain receded, before being replaced by an longing ache for his body against hers. He lowered himself down on her, savouring the feel of her body against his skin, as she locked her legs around him and thrusted.

_Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine_

"Merlin's beard…your mother would throw a fit if she saw us now," he murmured while kissing her forehead and… well, basically kissing her everywhere.

"I have this funny feeling your mother is right now."

She was so smooth, he couldn't believe a woman could be so…smooth. And in her turn, she felt his affection, his loving gaze as he looked down on her, repeating her name over and over again. She stared into his eyes, those emerald pools of fire that seemed to drink her in.

And he, in his turn, lost himself in her great blue sapphires, staring at him so tenderly, and he held her tight against him, never wanting this moment to end. And he kissed her over and over again, savouring her sweet wildflowery shampoo smell.

_In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right   
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight…_

She felt it first, the most wonderfully pleasant feeling that ran from her center of all feeling down there, as the muscles contracted, encompassing her entire body as she shuddered violently.

She squeezed in hard around him, setting him off. He grunted as a final thrust sent his muscles clenching and unclenching, and he felt his semen buck out of him in a series of glorious, emptying spasms.

_Tonight I fell in love with you  
And all the things I never knew  
Seemed to come to me somehow  
Baby, love is here and now…there's…  
_

They fell back, him still inside her, and she rested her head on his chest as they collectively sighed.

This was their reward. They had gone through great trials and tribulations, more than their share, and this was their just reward to savour and delight in together.

She pulled his head down to her breast, both panting and coming down off that great plateau.

"I never thought it would be that good. Since when did you learn the art of sex?"

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Instinct."

_Two less lonely people in the world  
And it's gonna be fine  
Out of all the people in the world  
I just can't believe you're mine_

The stag had been staring at them intently, though they hadn't noticed it, being wrapped up (literally) in more important…business. He bent his head down, nuzzling his doe.

Now the two made their way back to the forest, but the doe stopped at the very edge, staring back at the couple like a fond mother staring at her grown-up son. The stag gently, affectionately nudged her back into the depths of the forest, but he too looked back at the Potter couple, and a roguish twinkle sparked in his eyes.

_In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right  
_

In the sky, the Dog Star Sirius twinkled and blinked. If one looked up at it, you could almost hear a familiar bark-like laugh coming across the empty wastes of space.

_Now there's two less lonely people _

_Now there's two less lonely people_

_Now there's two less lonely people_

_In the world tonight…_

It was also a full moon tonight. Within the deepest parts of the Forbidden Forest, an old, greying werewolf stopped, sniffing the air which blew from the Great Lake, charged with emotions and the familiar, sweet smell of sweat and ejaculate.

Then, the old man that was his human form chuckling within, the werewolf ambled gently back into the forest, meeting the aforementioned deer, basking in the light thrown from the Dog Star, as if communing with each other.

_In my life where everything was wrong  
Something finally went right   
Now there's two less lonely people  
In the world tonight…_

But the scarred young wizard and his loving witch neither saw nor felt any of these, contentedly nestled in each other's arms.

Author's Note: this is probably the last chapter. I will be updating in probably 2-3 days time.

Thanks everybody!

P.S. The genre of this story is not FLUFF! There is a cohesive and sensible plot, and the songs are merely an attempt to convey the 'feel' of the story to the audience. So, I say again, the genre is "ActionAdventureRomance" and not "FLUFF!"


	9. Ending 1: All out of love

ALL OUT OF LOVE 

By Sapphire200182

This is Ending One in my Alternate Endings story. Click the 'Next chapter' button if you want a happy ending. You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's characters, nor do I own Air Supply or any of their songs. I just own the plot… sniggers

Warning: If you can't stomach certain things, don't read.

If ya'll will look carefully at me user name, you'll see today's my birthday! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me… Read and review please please please please please please please please please please please please!

Ced14, thanks for everything! Courtney, if there's any more beta-ing to do I'll ask you for advice!

Act 1 

_I'm lying alone, with my head on the phone_

Thinking of you till it hurts 

Harry Potter sighed and fell back against his bed, a sixty-year old caricature of the Boy-Who-Lived.

He struck his head against a Muggle telephone installed to take Muggle calls. He disregarded the throbbing lump on his head though, for there was another part of him that hurt even more.

I know you're hurt too, but what else can we do? Tormented and torn apart… 

His soul.

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

For times when my life seems so low… 

The tormenting picture of a certain smiling redhead dangled in his mind, torturing his mind and soul.

It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring 

_When today doesn't really know…_

_Doesn't really know…_

Burying his face in a pillow he despondently thought back to his other relationships, all that hadn't worked out. Like Cho.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you,_

I know you were right, believing for so long 

Bitterly, he blamed himself for letting her leave. "I should have asked her to stay, keep me company," he told himself. "Anything to keep her from those damned Death Eaters."

He still blamed himself for caving in, letting her join the Auror task force that had been assembled to purge every last known Death Eater from the world. He believed that he was ultimately the cause of her death.

I'm all out of love, what am I without you? It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong… 

He had no children; the Potter couple hadn't been able to manage somehow. So he was left with almost no-one to help him through crises like these.

His work was deteriorating; his colleagues at Auror HQ expected him to be fired at any moment. He lacked one important part in his life, the part that completed him, made him whole:** her.**

_I want you to come back and carry me home,_

Away from these long lonely nights… 

He wondered whether there was a spell that enabled communication between him and **that** place. That place that she was now in…

I'm reaching for you; are you feeling it too? Does the feeling seem oh so right? 

He'd tried psychic projection of his thoughts; but that hadn't worked. Only one option for him was left…

And what would you say if I called on you now And said that I can't hold on? 

Death.

_There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_

_Please love me or I'll be gone…_

_I'll be gone…_

She would tell him not to take the easy way if she was around, thought Harry. His arm trembled, and the wand at his temple drooped a little.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you,_

I know you were right, believing for so long, 

"Avada Keda…"

The words stuck in his throat, and for an instant he could not force them out. Then he blacked out, his body squeezing and constricting. "Is this how it is to die?" He thought to himself. Those were his last thoughts…

_I'm all out of love, what am I without you,_

He came to in a graveyard, and at first thought he might be in the wizard Nirvana. But the sand beneath him was real, the miasma of death in the field was real. He got up, wondering how he managed to get here. Finally, he concluded that he must have been so focused on this place of agony that he had unwittingly Apparated.

It can't be too late to say that I was so wrong… 

He stared at the gravestone in front of him, at the familiar faces of James Potter and Lily Evans – or Potter, rather. He recognized this special graveyard now – the memorial in remembrance of all those killed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The largest graveyard in the entire wizarding world.

The same place where she was buried, killed by that bloody Parkinson bitch. It had happened more than forty years after Voldemort had died, when the Dark Army were but a scant few who could cram their entire forces into a taxicab.

_Oh, what are you thinking now?  
What are you thinking now?  
_

He wondered what his parents were thinking of their son now. Then he looked at the grave next to his parents'. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, running in the dried trail-blazed path of the old ones.

_Oh, what are you thinking now?  
What are you thinking now?  
_

He lay down in the grass, and closed his eyes, hoping to shut out his memories, shut out the real world, shut out the insanity that was his life.

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you…_

He couldn't stand it any more.

**Epilogue:**

Ron Weasley sat in his house, grey-haired now, nursing a 16oz cup of double-black coffee. He turned to look at his wife.

Hermione smiled sadly, glancing down at the _Daily Prophet _newspaper folded in her lap, at the orbituary of the man that they knew so well, then back at Ron.

"Well, at least they're together now," she said. "I'm certain that they're very happy."

He didn't say anything, he only raised the cup to his lips, and drank the dark scalding-hot liquid inside. And somehow, some way, Ron knew that she was right.

It made the bitterness taste sweeter, somehow.

In the graveyard, a new headstone graced the plot of land next to the big marble headstone where Harry James Potter had been found dead two days ago, dead by his own wand.

Next to the one titled "Harry Potter," a marble tombstone proclaimed the name of "GINNY WEASLEY."


	10. Ending 2: Always

Always 

You soft-hearted fools! You gave in to the Dark Side! You turned the page to the actual ending of Harry Potter in my story!

Never mind…we all have our weaknesses. Here's what happened finally to the Couple of the Century. It's been a good time, but all stories have to end…as you will find out.

Act 1 a.k.a. The Last Bow 

_I can see hills touch the sky  
Heaven and earth, you and I  
Know we will always be  
Here in the silence we lie  
Shadows we cast, you and I  
Speak for eternity_

"So you've decided to make the final step, Harry?"

Ginny Weasley looked over at Harry Potter, both still as radiant as they had been when Voldemort had fallen, even though they must be seventy. His wand was outstretched, pointing at a portrait of their house with two chairs in the foreground.

_Pressed between pages  
Flowers will die  
Stories may end as time passes by  
You and I will always be_

"Yes. Luckily we found the secret of creating a portrait, else this would have been really difficult to do. Emotionally."

She walked over to hug him, and his arms snaked around her waist.

_With every word that I hear  
Whenever whispers are near  
I can believe in fate  
Promises made, only one  
Yesterday fades from the sun  
And falls to a new embrace_

They'd learned together that portraits served as a gateway between the metaphysical wizard Nirvana and the Muggle world. Though they would be sort of…dead, the Muggle world could still communicate with them, and they in their turn would spend eternity together with their peers. In this land, their bodies would forever be at their prime.

It was indeed, heaven.

_Tears overflow as rivers run dry  
Here in a moment, time passes by  
You and I will always be, for always_

"Come on, Ginny. My mom and dad will love to see you."

"Coming. I just have to decide which dress to wear…"

"Ginny!" Harry's voice was stern, but he was trying unsuccessfully not to smile.

_Pressed between pages, flowers will die  
Stories may end as time passes by   
You and I will always be, will always be_

And then, the Golden Couple stepped into the , leaving behind a gaggle of grown-up kids, lots of grandchildren and even two great-granddaughters.

A bright light enveloped the two, transforming them, changing them into a form almost identical to what they had looked like in their prime.

The first thing Harry saw was the entire Order of the Phoenix, his mother, father, the entire Weasley tribe, and at the forefront was Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and all his old comrades.

But at his side was Ginny. And though all this was immensely pleasant, he would never have traded her for anything in the world.

And, as Harry was mobbed by a hundred of his best pals, relatives, colleagues, he smiled.

He turned to look at Ginny, by his side. She reached up to him, and kissed him on the mouth.

"I guess it would be too cliched to say 'and they lived happily ever after,'" she said.


End file.
